The Chemistry Core laboratory will provide routine assays for the individual projects within the Program Project. Assays that will be performed on a routine basis include insulin, non-esterified fatty acids, palmitate, leptin, renin activity, aldosterone, corticosterone, dexamethasone, and norepinephrine. Techniques will include radioimmunoassay and radiozymatic assay, ELISA and HPLC with UV detection. We anticipate that usage of the chemistry core will entail approximately 400 assays per year. The core will provide resources for establishment of additional assays should they be needed by individual investigators.